


Let sleeping Jims lie

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is tired and Bones has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let sleeping Jims lie

Another slow day in med bay saw Bones working through some paperwork, signing off on form after form and filling in report after report, updating med files and slowly working through that great big pile of paper - real paper! - that had been growing on his desk like a tumor for a couple of weeks now. It was ridiculously boring, but he felt weirdly motivated to get it done.

Until Jim staggered in and threw himself into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and tucking his head into the crook of Bones' neck.

"Hey Bones." He said in a sing-song voice, yawning massively when he'd finished.

Bones leaned away from him, grimacing, "Jesus, Jim- Yawn any bigger and I'll fall in."

"Sorry." He sighed, nosying at Bones' neck. He sat in silence, apparently unaware that Bones wanted an explanation for why Jim Kirk, a man who usually slept like a cat, was yawning as if he hadn't slept in a week.

After too-long a pause, Bones sighed. "Why're you so god damn tired, Jim?"

Around another yawn, Jim said, "Been busy. Starfleet are keeping me on my toes."

"I bet." Bones muttered, scowling a little. Starfleet didn't like taking it easy on their youngest captain, preferring instead to give him so much paperwork he almost drowned in it on a regular basis and sending him and his crew on the most difficult missions out there.

"I can prescribe sleeping pills y'know," Bones said, paperwork now forgotten as Jim continued to nuzzle into him. He rubbed soothing circles into his back, leaning his head on his a little. "Or rest. You can back to your quarters and sleep."

"Can't." Jim mumbled. "Janice'll be after me with requisitions and forms, and Spock'll come after me with science, and then there'll be a problem on the bridge and-"

"Jim." Bones snapped, and Jim raised sleep-heavy to look at him. "I've got a plan to get you some rest. Get under the desk."

~*~

Spock walked quickly and quietly down the corridor, two PADDs tucked under his arm and one his hand. He held his own, Jim's and Janice's; his own so he could go over a science report with Jim, Jim's so that he wouldn't miss anyone who tried to comm him, and Janice's because she had forms for him to fill in. And Spock would love to give him a break, he really would, but there was work to be done and it needed to be done now.

And when he couldn't find Jim in his quarters, or in his chair, he knew exactly where he would be.

He walked into McCoy's office unannounced, and looked around for Jim.

"Can I help you?" McCoy asked, pursing his lips in contempt and raising an eyebrow at the intruder.

"Where is the Captain?" Spock asked, looking around the room. He had been sure he'd been here.

"How the hell should I know? I don't have him on a GPS." He snapped, looking back down at the journal he was trying to read on his PADD.

Spock raised an eyebrow; he wouldn't put it past McCoy to put Jim on a GPS. He was about to thank him for his time and leave when he heard the distinct snuffling of a sleeping child - or, well, a sleeping Jim. Which was almost the same thing.

McCoy's eyes widened a little, and his gaze flicked back down - but not to the PADD, to the desk.

Now Spock had him.

"I see." Spock murmured, narrowing his eyes. He was about to tell him to please hand the Captain over he has work to do before he decided that maybe Jim deserved this break. Just this one.

McCoy went back to looking at his PADD as if he'd been doing so the whole time.

"Does Jim require anything?" Spock asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

McCoy was still looking at his PADD but his gaze changed, as if he were thinking about it. Without looking up, he answered, "A pillow."

Spock nodded. "Very well." He said, before turning on his heel to leave.


End file.
